


The Special Treat

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. 'A reward for wonderful paintings?'' Michiru asked as she smiled near Hotaru.





	The Special Treat

I never owned Sailor Moon characters.

 

''A reward for wonderful paintings?'' Michiru asked as she smiled near Hotaru. She saw a sudden thoughtful expression. A shrug.   
''Any special treat. Anything you want.'' A new thoughtful expression. 

Hotaru mentioned a very rare stuffed animal. 

*Too expensive! Even for me!* Michiru thought. 

''Chocolate cake?'' 

Michiru smiled and nodded. 

 

THE END


End file.
